Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to manipulating the temperature of a fluid and, in particular, to a system, method and apparatus for affecting the temperature of a beverage.
Description of the Related Art
The temperature at which beverages are served is important to appreciate their qualities and flavors. There are various tables of authorities that show the ideal temperature ranges for each type of beverage, and the temperature ranges vary greatly. Various solutions have been proposed to regulate the desired temperature of a beverage under conditions that reduce the risk of affecting its taste. Improvements in regulating and maintaining the proper serving temperatures of beverages and other contained fluids continue to be of interest.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.